A Change
by LEH99223
Summary: I had an idea in my head about Kara Danvers and Lena Luther being together. We'll see how it goes. I'll post a chapter when it's done


Ever since Lena Luthor helped us catch her mother and put her behind bars along side her brother; I've had the sense that I need to get to know her better. She doesn't seem to be like all the other Luther's. She has a kind heart, she's highly intelligent, and she has such a way with words that even I stumble with words around her sometimes. I'm starting to sound like I'm dating her; not that I would mind that she's beautiful and back on my planet we were attracted to whomever we were attracted to; whether that was man or woman. When Alex come out to me a few weeks ago I wanted to tell her that I knew where she was coming from but at the same time my family doesn't know that I like men and woman and I figured I wouldn't tell them until it came to the time of me dating a woman. Alex suspects that I like both men and woman because she has seen me checking woman out before; but the thing with Alex and I, is that if we don't speak of it we don't push each other to talk. Today I think I'm going to tell Alex that I am bisexual, as earth people like to call it; I'm sure she's gong to be fine with it because she's gay but you never know. Her and Maggie have been going great and they're such a cute couple it's almost sickening.

"Knock, knock.", Alex said as she came into my apartment she really needs to start actually knocking before coming into my apartment.

"Alex could you knock.", I said as I came out of my room to greet my sister with a hug and kiss.

"Why? It's not like you have someone over. Or do you? Oh my god did I interrupt to you with someone?", Alex said to me as she was trying to peek into my room to see if someone was laying in my bed with a smirk on her face.

"No ones in my room Alex. It's just us here, but what if I did have someone over? You need to knock for future references.", I said to her with a blush on my face.

"OH! So you think it'll happen in the future? Who is this person do I know them?", Alex asked me as she sat down on the stool near my island in the kitchen.

"Maybe it will. And no there's no on peaking my interests right now. But I do have something to talk to you about.", I said to get getting a little nervous.

"Okay shoot.", Alex said to me as she dug into the donuts she brought; I took one my self before I decided to talk to Alex. I really don't know why I'm so nervous to tell Alex about my self. It's not like she has the right to judge me when she's gay her self. I think I'm just worried that Eliza is going to have a hard time that she raised two girls that aren't straight. But then again maybe she already knows about me, she knew about Alex already and it didn't bother her that Alex was gay. But let's take one step at a time; tell Alex first then Eliza.

"Well um, I like men and woman. On my planet it was actually normal to like both but being here I kept it to my self because people here are so judgmental.", I started to ramble to Alex. I tend to do that when I'm nervous.

"Okay you're rambling and you don't need too. You know I will support you no matter what. You supported me when I came out and I will be here to support you.", Alex said to me with a smile on her face.

"I think I'm more nervous about telling Eliza then you. I'm also nervous that you may judge me for who I'm crushing on right now.", I said to her with a blush on my face; which by the way isn't easy to make me blush.

"Oooo, you're crushing so hard if you blushing. Who is it? Come on tell me!", Alex said to me and then asked and begged as I smiled and giggled at her antics.

"Fine, I'm crushing on Lena Luthor, I started crushing on her before the whole thing with her mom. But since then it's gotten more and more clear that I have a thing for her.", I said to her as looked down at my hands and started to play with them nervously.

"I mean she is hot, if I was dating Maggie I would totally go out with her.", Alex said to me which got me to burst out laughing and she started to laugh as well.

"You did not just say that. Oh my god.", I said to her after we had our laughing fit.

"I did, and Kara just because her family is evil doesn't mean she is. She clearly showed that when she put her own mother in jail next to her brother. Maybe she's an alien too.", Alex said to me which got me giggling again.

"I don't think she's an alien, but I mean I haven't exactly asked her so maybe she is. Once we know each other well enough I'll asked her.", I said to her in a joking tone.

"Yes because going up to someone and asking ' hey are you an alien? If so what planet are you form? Oh by the way I'm an alien too I'm Supergirl' good plan Kara.", Alex said to me as I began to laugh even more at my sister. She really has a way to make a situation so much lighter.

"Well now that you said it out loud, it may not have been one of my best moments.", I said to her in between my laughing.

"Knock knock, what are you guys laughing at?", Maggie said as she came into my apartment.

"Really now your girlfriend is doing it. Geez people knock first.", I said jokingly to them.

"Why it's not like you have someone in your bed. Or do you?", Maggie said with a smirk on her face.

"Okay you've been around my sister way too long. You're starting to act like her.", I said with a giggle to my voice.

"We went through this already. No ones here…yet that is. Someone here has a crush on someone.", Alex said to Maggie.

"Oh who? Details come on.", Maggie said as she took a donut her self and started to eat it while looking right at me. "Well come one baby Danvers spill.", She said to me god I hate that nickname even though I like Maggie.

"First I hate that nickname and you know I do. And two it's Lena Luthor.", I said the first part with a smirk and the last part a little less confident.

"Huh, she's hot go for it.", Maggie said which got all three of us to burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, I told her the same thing. See now you have to go for it.", Alex said to me after we were done having out laughing fit.

"I don't even know if she likes woman. I mean I think she's been flirting but I can't tell she's hard to read.", I said to them with a groan to my voice.

"Just ask her out, the most she can say is no.", Maggie said with a shrug as Alex nodded her head to agree with Maggie.

"Okay not fair with the whole ganging up on me. But what if she does say no then I made a fool of my self for no reason.", I said to them with a pout on my face.

"So your pride gets a little damaged, that's easily fixable with other hot girls and guys.", Alex said to me with a smirk on her face.

"Not funny Alex.", I said with a groan to my voice.

"Look being all serious and shit, just go for it. If she says no then we'll take you out and you'll forget all about her and meet someone else. Or she'll say yes and you'll fall madly in love and get married and have tiny little alien babies.", Maggie said to me the last part with a smirk on her face.

"Ugh fine, let's go we have to get to work and I have to make a fool of my self sometime today.", I said to them as we headed out the door.

"That shouldn't be too hard.", I heard Alex said behind me.

"Shut up.", I said to her as I started to head to the elevator of my apartment complex.

"You're so easy to tease.", Maggie said as her and Alex caught up to me.

"Yeah yeah. See you two later.", I said to them as they headed to the DEO and I headed to Catco. Today is going to be a very long day.


End file.
